Como lo conocí
by florevision
Summary: Una historia de como la vida de Philippe cambió para siempre


Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, además ¿Cómo olvidarlo? si nunca has visto ni una mínima pizca de él. Esta historia se trata de Philippe el marginado y humillado hermano del futuro rey de Francia, Louis XlV "El preferido", así le decía su hermano y para sus padres el era "El Rey Sol" y por supuesto, que siempre consiguieron que la nube negra de Philippe no tratara de tapar nunca al radiante sol, pues él era el que siempre debía brillar.

Los padres de Philippe se encargaron de lavarle el cerebro al muchacho desde que tenía uso de razón, desde muy niño lo vestían con atuendos femeninos muy llamativos mientras que su hermano Louis vestía ropajes varoniles dignos de un caballero. A Philippe le dieron la educación de una niña, lo convirtieron en un niño excesivamente sumiso y miedoso. No recibía entrenamiento bélico como lo hacía su hermano, de ahí su obsesión con la guerra. Pero lo que nunca sospecharon los padres es que su"niñita" no les duraría para siempre. Tarde o temprano el muchacho debía crecer y con el crecimiento vendrían cambios radicales, incluyendo su despertar sexual.

Era el cumpleaños de Louis XlV, ese día el chico cumplía 16 años, como siempre sus padres organizaron una lujosa fiesta reuniendo a todos los nobles allegados a la familia. Todas las familias llegaban a la fiesta con las manos llenas de presentes para el futuro rey, eran muchos invitados y la mansión poseía la capacidad suficiente para albergarlos a todos. Pero al parecer el joven Philippe de 14 años no disfrutaba mucho de la celebración, cada vez que el cumpleaños de su hermano se celebraba acostumbraba a hacer lo habitual. Primero rendirle felicitaciones a Louis y segundo desaparecer hasta el final del festejo. En ese tiempo se encerraba en su habitación a leer o dormir. Sus amigos eran pocos y este tipo de reuniones era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer nuevos amigos. Los nobles acostumbraban a traer a sus hijos e hijas, pero a Philippe lo que menos le interesaba eran las doncellas. A veces Phillipe se asomaba en la ventana de su habitación para presenciar la alegría de sus padres con su hermano mayor, alegría que Phillipe no compartía en absoluto. Para sus padres el era como un florero, solo existía, pero era ignorado, así como durante los otros cumpleaños de Louis sus padres nunca notaron su ausencia.

Pero no esta vez, hoy sería diferente. Así que el príncipe se vistió con su mejor traje, un abrigo de color verde y bajó por primera vez a la fiesta de su hermano. Mientras se paseaba por el piso de abajo de la mansión miraba detalladamente lo que había sido preparado para su hermano. El salon de baile bien decorado con música, un pastel de ocho pisos, mucha gente de la realeza paseándose por la casa, una mesa repleta de regalos que ya tenía la altura de una torre. La gente observó por primera vez a Philippe y muy cordialmete se acercaban a saludarlo y el repondía a su saludo, en una de esas aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a ver a su padre y a su hermano. En eso unas bellas jovencitas murmuraban y se sonrojaban al ver al apuesto príncipe que nunca aparecía en las fiestas, pero para Philippe esas niñas se veían demasiado patéticas.

El príncipe salió de la mansión y muy pronto lo hizo visualizó a lo lejos a su padre y a su hermano todavía recibiendo a los invitados. Era de noche muchas carrozas iluminadas se veían a lejos, así que corrió hacia donde ellos...

-¡Hijo!-Exclamó su padre con alegría al ver a Philippe y lo abrazó

-Hasta que al fin te sales des esa cueva hermano-dijo Louis con ironía

-Solo me sentía cansado y me dormí un rato-

-Bien hijo, ahora porque no vas a la fiesta e intentas amigos-

-Le hacen falta padre-dijoLouis riendo

-No gracias padre, prefiero quedarme contigo aquí recibiendo a los invitados-

-¿Seguro hijo? Pero hay muchos jovencitos allá divirtiéndose y montando a caballo, ¿Por qué no vas y te les unes?-

-No lo creo padre, lo último que quiero es a un niñito presumiéndome a su pony-

-Aghh amargado-

-¡Louis! Ya basta, hay que recibir a los invitados y Philippe no te expreses de esa forma de los nobles-

-Sí padre-dijeron los dos al únisono

-Hijos ahí viene otro invitado, recuerden sus modales-

Una carroza se detuvo frente al rey y sus hijos entonces el anunciante habló...

-¡Con ustedes el conde Henry de Harcourt y su hijo Philippe Le Chevalier d' Lorraine-

La puerta se abrió y un hombre muy gordo se trataba de bajar de la carroza y los guardias tuvieron que ir a ayudarlo...

"Lo que me faltaba, otro mocoso que venga a burlarse de mí y encima se llame como yo, grandioso"-pensó

Phillipe mientras observaba como ayudaban al hombre gordo a bajarse...un par de minuto después al fin el conde bajó de la carroza.

-¡Su majestad!-dijo el conde avanzando hacia el rey para reclinarse y después darle un abrazo

-¡Amigo, cómo estás!-

\--Muy bien gracias, tus hijos se están convirtiéndo en unos hombrecitos y hablando de eso en honor a la ocasión un presente para el Delfín de Francia, ¡Felíz cumpleaños!-dijo el conde entregándole una caja grande a Louis

-¡Gracias señor conde!-dijo Louis tomando la caja y pasándosela a una de las damas-

-También aprovecho para saludar a su alteza, ¿Cómo estás Philippe?-

-Muy bien señor-

-Me alegro por tí jovencito, ahora quiero presentarles a mi hijo que casulmente tiene el nombre del príncipe-

-¡Philippe! Ven aquí hijo-

Un jovencito bajó de la carroza...fue como si por primera vez Philippe tuviese en frente suyo al mismisimo Lucifer, no por que el muchacho fuese feo todo lo contario, él era un ángel caído del cielo, pero era el más hermoso de todos.

Dios mío* suspiró Phillipe

Una melena de oro rizada enmarcaba el rostro de ese ángel, sus ojos eran los cristales azul celeste más bellos que lo hallan podido mirar en su vida. Era una critura salida de un sueño, de labios delgados y rosados y mejillas sonrojadas. El muchacho era esbelto y muy varonil. Una escultura viviente hecha por los dioses, un muñeco de porcelana.

Y en ello el caballero dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios dirigida a Phillipe, y era simplemente hermosa, tanto que hizo que soltase un leve suspiro y sus ojos se agrandaran mientras prestaba atención a cada uno de los detalles del Chevalier. Sonrojado y avergonzado Philippe intentaba bajar su rostro para evitar la mirada del ángel rubio mientras que este se dedicaba a saludar al rey y a rendirle sus respetos a Louis, y cuando llegó el momento de Philippe su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y dejando caer un libro que sostenía en sus manos rápidamente se agachó para recogerlo solo para encontrarse a Chevalier tocando su mano con la misma intención. Finalmente dejó que el ángel recogiese su libro y se lo entregó al príncipe para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos...

-Gracias Chevalier Philippe-

-De nada su alteza-respondió el joven sonriéndole al otro de una forma encantadora e inclinandose un poco.

-Con su permiso majestad quisiera que su hijo me acompañase a cabalgar-se dirigió Chevalier al rey

-Si hijo, siempre y cuando Philippe este dispuesto-

-Acepto-dijo Philippe

-Entonces, padre, su majestad, Delfín, con su permiso no regresaremos tarde. ¡Vamos Philippe!-

Chevalier tomó la mano y ambos salieron corriendo -¡Adiós!-

-¡Tengan cuidado!-gritó el conde

-Que extraño, antes no quería cabalgar-

-Ya sabes como son los muchachos amigo-

-Dime Philippe ¿Te gusta cabalgar?-

-En realidad, no se cabalgar-

-Entonces yo te enseño, sígueme-

-Chevalier tengo miedo- dijo Philippe deteniendo a su nuevo amigo

-Confía en mí, no dejaré que nada te lastime-

-Esta bien-dijo Philippe y se tomaron de las manos para ir al establo.

Ya en el establo Chevalier sin problema alguno subió a uno de los caballos y después ofreció su mano a Philippe, con esfuerzo el joven logro subir al caballo pero estando arriba se asustó.

-Chevalier esto está muy alto-

-Tranquilo Philippe, puedes agarrarte de mí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura-

-¿Así?-

-Sí, pero tienes que apegarte a mí, como un abrazo-

-Listo-

-Ahora relajate-

El caballo avanzó y ambos muchachos arriba de él, al principio Philippe estaba aterrado pero después comenzó a divertirse. Así que Chevalier hizo que el caballo fuese un poco más rápido pero esta vez Philippe reía y llegó un momento en el que decidió recostar su cabeza en la espalda de su nuevo amigo. Este solo era el principio de una gran amistad.

Ya iban 8 semanas desde que Philippe y el Chevalier se habían conocido y para el príncipe estas habían sido las mejores de su vida. Casi todos los días veía a su amigo. Juntos montaban a caballo, nadaban en el lago y se encerraban en su habitación a jugar a lo que fuese.

Un día encerrados en el cuarto y aburriéndose como rocas a Chevalier se le ocurrió un nuevo juego. Pensó de que podía proponerselo a Philippe ya que habían pasado muchas semanas de haberse conocido y él era muy atrevido...

-¿Philippe?-

-¿Sí?-

-Mira ¿Qué te parece sí jugamos un juego?-

-¿Cuál juego?-

-Ya que nos tenemos confianza es un juego un poco...extraño?-

-¡Ya dilo!-

-Ok se llaman Caricias cosquilludas-

-Jaja ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-Es que en el juego una persona tiene que acariciar a otra y el objetivo es no reírse-

-¿Ok? Suena interesante. Tú eres el que me acaricia y el que gane se gana un anillo de plata ¿Te parece?-

-Vamos hacer el reto más interesante, el que pierda tiene que desnudarse frente al otro-

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!-

-Vamos, ¿O la gallina tiene miedo?-se mofó Chevalier

-¡Claro que no! Soy un hombre y tu vas a perder-

-Así me gusta-

-Quítaete el abrigo y el chaleco-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu ropa tiene que ser ligera-

Philippe se quitó el abrigo y desabotonó su chaleleco para después arrojarlo a un lado de la cama quedando solo en una camisa blanca y sus pantalones.

-Recuéstate-

Obedeciendo la orden Philippe se sentó en un lado de la cama para después subirse por completo, se arrastró hasta el cabecero y acomodó en su cabeza una almohada para así relajarse

-Ahora cierra los ojos-

Philippe cerró los ojos y el juego comenzó...

-Diez minutos-Chevalier se acercó a la oreja de Philippe-Y recuerda que puedo hacerte...lo que yo quiera-Philippe sonrió

El ángel tomó en sus manos uno de los retazos del cabello de Philippe y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras que el príncipe se retorcía y suspiraba lentamente. Ahora su mano se dirigió hacia su cara, Philippe sintió sus alargados y suaves dedos que bajaban por sus mejillas y cuando rosaron sus labios, Philippe soltó un gémido y su cara se ruborizó. -Guau, que sensible eres, parece que el que va a ganar esta apuesta soy yo-dijo Chevalier en un tono diabólico mientras sonreía de lado-En tus sueños amigo, sígue-

-Lo que ordene su alteza-...

-Chevalier bajó ambas manos de la cara de Philippe a su cuello, con los dedos lo rozaba y después esos dedos bajaban a su pecho cubierto por la camisa. El muchacho hizo una mirada retante y en voz grave dijo:

-Esto estorba-Y de un jalón le soltó los hilos a la camisa de Philippe y después la levantó para quítarsela y arrojarla a un lado. A Philippe le dieron ganas de protestar a la primera pero quería ver hasta donde llegaría esto así que no se quejó.

Chevalier observó por un momento su pecho con poco vello y sus tetillas rosadas, con suavidad pasó su palama por el pecho de Philippe mientras podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido, entonces su palama rozó uno de los pezones y Philippe arqueó su cabeza.

-Mmmm veo que eso te gusta-Así que Chevalier lamió uno de sus dedos hasta cubrirlo con su saliva y lugo oprimió ese dedo sobre el pezón izquierdo y lo movió hasta que este se puso duro y por lo visto otra cosa también se estaba poniendo dura.

-¿Cómo se siente?-Le preguntó su amigo a Philippe

-Muy bien-Suspiró Philippe -Pero...sí piensas ganar, vas a tener que mejorar tus trucos. Enseñame que puedes hacer-

-Conste que tu lo pediste amigo-

El rubio se lamió los labios y mordió levemente el inferior, se levantó un poco de la orilla de la cama y cruzó una pierna quedando así arriba de la cama y él mismo encima de Philippe depositando su peso en las piernas de Philippe para inclinarse sobre él, su amigo sentía el peso pero no le molestaba. Chevalier movió su cabeza hacia un lado para apartar de su cara su cabellera dorada, pasaba sus manos por las caderas de Philippe y después las subía a su vientre para apretujarlo con dulzura, Philippe no se reía pero disfrutaba cada movimiento y fue cuando Chevalier acercó su cara a uno de los pezones de Philippe y como un gatito pasaba su lengua con diferentes movimientos en ambos pezones mientras que no paraba de mirar como su amigo gozaba de todo lo que le hacía y sonreía entre su trabajo. Ya casi se acababa el tiempo y Chevalier estaba dispuesto intentar una última cosa. Así que su mano bajó a la entrepierna de su amigo dónde había un bulto bastante notable y le dió un apretujón y esto hizo que Philippe gimiera en voz alta mientras intentaba respirar entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que su amigo seguía acariciándole su miembro por encima de sus pantalones...

-Tiempo, gané esta ronda, es tu turno-

Extrañamente Chevalier perdió su ronda demasiado rápido así que tuvo que entrgarle un anillo de plata a Philippe y además desnudarse completamente.

Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero carnoso. Tenía poco vello claro en el pecho y un camino fino de vello que iba desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna y que rodeaba el pene con vello público dorado. Sus brazos y sus piernas eran los de un querubín.

-No puedo creer lo hermoso que eres-

-Estoy hecho para tí Philippe-

-Me encanta-


End file.
